


Love heals all wounds

by dc4me44



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Romance, Swan Queen Week Winter 2017, and I know it's medical but hey not all medical stuff is bad, because I think people need something that's fluff and not sad, day 3 medical, or all medical news, this is mostly fluff and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc4me44/pseuds/dc4me44
Summary: Love, true love is the most powerful magic of all. Some say, love heals all wounds. For Emma, love healed a broken heart and gave her a family. But Regina's not so sure love is the answer to everything.  Can love really undo past mistakes? Can love really heal all wounds?This is a fluff, family and romance piece. I just thought that this week, most of you would want to read something light, and while medical doesn't promise a light subject, I can assure you  I tried to make this as angst free as possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so just a couple of points on this fic:  
> 1\. I have no beta for this story, so all mistakes are mine. English is not my first language so I'm aware there will be mistakes.  
> 2\. this is a no angst and no hoos fic - we all need some fluff and not all medical news are bad news. This is a fic that explores this concept.  
> 3\. let me know what you think

It's been 3 days and Regina's felt like crap. She felt sick, anything she ate made its way back out of her in less than half an hour. On top of it she felt really sleepy and tired, not to mention cranky. Super cranky. She realized a doctor's appointment was in order before she becomes completely dehydrated.

"Regina, darling, you should see a doctor," Emma's getting concerned now for Regina. She's seen her wife be sick for a few days. While they chalked it up to a 24 hour bug, it's been 3 days now and they were starting to get concerned.

"Ok," was all the brunette managed to get out before she got sick again. Emma was rubbing soothing circles on her back, while holding back her hair.

"I'll call your secretary to tell her you'll be sick, then I'll call the hospital and make you an appointment."

Emma leads Regina back to their bed and helps the brunette settle down, then goes to bring her a glass of cold water and make the required phone calls. She also helps Henry get to school, not that the teenager needs any help with that, but Emma and Regina like to pretend he does and he lets them live in this small delusion for a little longer. Still he can't help but feel the 2 women probably need a baby to fuss over. They should have Neal over more often, or Robyn.

"Emma, you should go to work."

"Nope. I think my boss can give me a day off so that I can take care of my sick wife. Dad can cover for me. I told him to call me if there's any emergency."

Two hours later the two women are at the hospital waiting for Regina's turn to see the doctor. As they sit on the chairs in the waiting room, Emma grabs Regina's hand and intertwines their fingers. Regina leans to put her head on Emma's shoulder and closes her eyes. She's already feeling a bit tired.

"Mrs Swan-Mills?"

"Yes?" Regina and Emma both say in unison.

"Please follow me."

Regina gets up to follow the doctor but at the last second she bends down to give Emma a peck. She's clearly nervous since she's not a fan of doctors or hospitals.

Regina walks in the examination room and sits down in a chair next to the doctor's desk.

"Madame Mayor, what seems to be the problem?"

"Over the last 3 days I've been quite nauseous. At first I thought that maybe it's stomach bug, but I don't feel better at all."

"Just nauseous?"

"Well, I've been vomiting, from almost anything."

"Dihareea?"

"No."

"Any pain?"

"Umm," Regina thinks about it. Her breast do feel a bit tenderer to the touch, but she's not sure if it's worth mentioning. After a few seconds she decides she will.

"My breasts feel a bit tender to the touch."

The doctor looks pensive. All the symptoms the Mayor displays point to one thing, even though he's afraid to mention it. It's not possible, unless... But this is also Storybrooke so it might be.

"Everything you've told me so far points to one thing. I would like to do some tests."

He avoids the subject like a plague. He won't break the news to the mayor until he's a hundred percent sure.

"What do you think it is?"

"I would like to do some tests before I have anything concrete. For the time being I advise you to stay away from alcohol or coffee."

"And for the sickness?"

"Drink some ginger tea. It will help settle the stomach."

Regina's eyes are big. She can't believe how she's being dismissed and that the doctor is so evasive with the results. He must have sensed her worry so he tried to settle her nerves as much as he could without giving away too much.

"Madame Mayor, there's nothing to worry about at this stage. I don't think it's a stomach bug, or anything contagious if you're scared of that. I just need the blood tests before I confirm my suspicions."

"What do you suspect?" she challenges him. The doctor sighs in defeat.

"I suspect you're pregnant. A blood test would more likely confirm or deny this beyond a shadow of doubt. We could also do a simple pregnancy test."

Regina's shocked into silence. This is impossible. She never cheated on Emma and to top it all she's had the infertility potion and now can't get pregnant. This is not possible. True love is many things but not this. It can't be.

"I have not cheated on my wife." Regina's answer filled with anger at the insinuation.

"Madame Mayor, you've asked me what I suspect and I'm only telling you my suspicions. But like I said we can have a blood test to confirm or disapprove this suspicion."

Regina is fuming, her jaw clenching and unclenching, she's furious, so furious she doesn't even bother to tell the doctor she really can't get pregnant.

"Fine, I'll have the test, if only to show you how wrong you are."

The doctor then goes to personally take some samples from Regina.

"We will have the results by tomorrow."

Regina leaves the office without another word. Emma meets her outside and she becomes instantly concerned when she sees Regina's expression.

"My love?"

"I want to see a doctor, outside this town. One that didn't get their qualification from a curse."

"Regina."

"Now, Emma." Regina barks heading towards the exit. Emma is stunned for a few seconds, but fear grips her heart. What could the doctor tell her wife that would make the brunette so furious? She chases down the corridor after the brunette. As they approach the parking lot, she unlocks the car so Regina can get in.

"Regina?" she asks again as she enters the car.

"Take me to another doctor outside this town, now, Emma."

Emma winces at the tone and starts to drive. They drive in a heavy silence for a bit. As they approach the leaving Storybrooke sign Emma feels herself shaking. Unable to drive further she pulls to the side of the road.

"Regina, please, what did the doctor say?" her voice is pleading all but crying, Regina having scared her. Regina lets out a sigh of relief.

"He's an idiot, Emma."

"Still."

"He said he suspects I'm pregnant."

"Oh."

Emma stares ahead at the sign, she knows of Regina's misguided decision many years ago. But she also knows True Love is the most powerful magic of all. Powerful enough to move the Moon or transcend realms at a touch. It could undo something that in the long run causes one of them pain, and this was clearly a very sore point for Regina, for a very long time.

Regina notices Emma's silence and is now her turn to be scared. Why is Emma so silent?

"Emma?"

"You know…" Emma starts, then stops and thinks of how to say this. "You know, it might not be that far fetched of an assumption."

"Emma, it's impossible."

"Yet, here we are, defeating everything thrown at us. We move the moon, we traveled realms, you absorbed a death curse for me and lived, we defeated evil and darkness," she turns to Regina "time stopped and stood still for 28 years so that we could finally meet. You adopted the child I've given birth to. Of all the children in the system, you adopted Henry. You were my biggest enemy, we were meant to fight in an epic battle yet that never happened and we fell in love."

Emma grabs Regina's hands to her lips and kisses them.

"When I broke my heart in half and nearly killed myself, you mended it back together. You are the only person capable of taking my heart. Many have tried and all have failed. You alone, can have my heart and you alone healed it when I broke it, when I was in too much pain to even react, you reacted and you put me back together. You helped me accept who I am, embrace who I am," she squeezes Regina's hands, "Our love repaired me and our family, it gave me everything I ever wanted and then some. It's only fair that it helps you experience something you wanted for a long time but thought you can't have."

"Emma, you…"

"Do I think it might be possible? Yes, this is Storybrooke, where you slay dragons and open portals to other realms and where prices are still stuck in the 80s."

"You don’t think I cheated on you?" Regina's shocked after all, that would be a fair conclusion on Emma's part.

"Did you not hear me, Regina? I believe our love created this baby. So, no, I don't think cheating crossed my mind. You forget, my love, that I'm not the naïve learner anymore."

Emma leans in to kiss Regina.

"So what now?"

"I say we go buy a pregnancy test and see if the doctor's suspicions are right. What do you say?"

Regina sighs in defeat. She might as well play along, but she's not getting her hopes up. They buy the test and go home to do it. They both wait in silence in the bathroom, staring at one another. Regina decides to sit on the toilet seat as Emma comes and crouches in front of her grabbing her hands. Regina puts a hand on Emma's cheek and lifts her head as they stare into each other’s eyes. She bends down and kisses Emma on the lips. When they break up for air, Regina rests her forehead against her wife's and takes in heavy breaths.

Emma reaches for the sink and grabs the test to look at it. Enough time passed and it's time they see the results. They both take in a deep breath as Emma stares at the test. Silence envelops the bathroom, not even the sound of breathing cab be heard, as they both hold their breaths.

Emma keeps staring at the test not saying a thing and when she lets out a sob Regina's temporarily concerned. Even in the short time, Emma really wanted this baby and wanted the suspicion to be real and Regina couldn't bear to think the blonde's hopes were crushed.

"Emma?"

The blonde looks up with fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, my love," Regina's trying to comfort her but then Emma smiles at her through the tears.

"We're going to have a baby."

"What?"

"It's positive. You're pregnant. We are going to have a baby. Look."

She turns the test towards Regina and the brunette just stares and stares at it. Tears are forming in her own eyes now, but they are happy tears.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Yes, yes you are."

"And we are having a baby."

"Yes."

Regina goes to kiss and embrace Emma and it's all a mess, they're both a mess, but a happy mess, because their family will have a new member joining them soon.

"Emma, we are having another child together."

"Yes, yes, we are."

"I love you, Emma"

"I love you too, Regina."

Regina simply goes to embrace Emma once again and squeals against her shoulder as Emma picks her up. Although the bathroom is big, Emma doubts she'll be able to spin Regina, though she still hold her wife up in her arms as the brunette all but jumped of joy in her arms. Emma leads them into the bedroom where she finally spins Regina around, prompting the brunette to let another squeal as Emma starts to laugh. Soon Regina joins her.

Emma maneuvers them towards the bed where she makes sure she lays Regina down gently. She bends down to kiss her wife. A few minutes into their kissing and Regina stops Emma.

"What? Did I hurt you?'

"No."

"Then?"

"I want ice cream."

"Seriously?

"Well, the baby does."

"You do realize the baby's not even fully formed."

"It still has half your genes. Explains my junk food cravings."

"You're not even at that stage."

Regina simply shrugs in reply.

"Your pregnant wife wants ice cream."

"All right, come on then," Emma says as she pulls Regina up dragging her to the kitchen.

Emma watches as Regina digs into the ice cream bowl the blonde prepared and can't help the smile that forms on her face. Then she remembers something that makes her smile even more.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?"

"You do realize, you'll have the blood tests tomorrow right?"

"Aha, and?"

"You'll have to admit the doctor was right and probably apologize."

"Ugh. Yeah, I know."

"I mean, this is Storybrooke, no one is actually prepared for the crazy in this town. You have to admit that was a pretty bold thing to say considering who you're married to and who you are."

“I know."

"And?"

"And I'll apologize."

Emma goes to Regina and kisses her temple.

"That's my girl" she says as she grabs Regina's spoon and eats some ice cream.

"Hey, no taking the food from the pregnant lady."

Emma rolls her eyes and kisses her wife's lips. She's happy, love does heal all wounds.


End file.
